


Testing The Pitch

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humpdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked to test the Quidditch Pitch for the upcoming 2014 Quidditch World Cup Final, this wasn't exactly what the Brazilian Ministry had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing The Pitch

This wasn't what the Brazilian Ministry had in mind when they wanted Harry to inspect the stadium. In a week's time, the Quidditch World Cup Final was going to be held in that stadium, and they wanted to make sure it was safe. Little did they know that Harry was splitting his time between inspecting the stadium and shagging his wife.

First, it was the pitch itself. Once Harry was sure that the grass was safe to walk on, Ginny practically tackled him, tugging at his pants. He moaned as she took his cock into his mouth. "Gin, anyone could see."

She looked up and grinned. "That's the idea."

The next place was the entrance itself. After looking it over, Harry backed Ginny up against the wall, pulled her skirt down and returned the favor. Judging by the moans she was making, he knew she was enjoying herself.

Finally, there was the top box. The last time Harry had been in the top box for a World Cup Final, someone stole his wand. This time was going to be different. The seats were softer and more comfortable than the rest of the stadium. The Potters took advantage of this.

If there were any witches or wizards flying over the stadium, they would be able to see Harry on top of his wife as he thrust wildly into her. They might be able to see Ginny's hands clawing at his shoulders. They would definitely be able to hear her screaming encouragements, urging him faster.

If they hovered, they would see the couple switch places. They would see Ginny riding Harry's cock like it was the latest racing broom. They would see Harry kissing her breasts as she bent down to kiss him.

The next morning, Harry arrived at the Brazilian Ministry. The Minister looked up at him. "Well? Will it be safe enough?" he asked, his English mixed with his accent.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Yes, Minister. The stadium is ready for the match."


End file.
